Massage devices of this type are known in the prior art, in the form of hand-operated devices, for example. In these known devices of this type, the cams are arranged on a disc (or plate), which can be set in motion in vibrations or slight oscillations. These vibrations or oscillations are transferred via cams to the body part that is to be massaged and thus produce a certain massaging action.
This massaging action is relatively limited in its effectiveness, however, and in particular, it does not cause any real relaxation that goes deep into muscle tissue.
From this perspective, the purpose of the invention is to provide a massage device that produces a massaging action that goes deeper into muscle tissue.